


Brothers are Always Brothers

by hellsyeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sabriel Week Daily Prompts - Day 8 - S word - Siblings) He had just wanted to read but there's no stopping a certain pair of brothers from ruining his quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers are Always Brothers

                The house was empty, his brother was off on a date and he was left at home. Sam was just trying to read peacefully in his room when they burst through the door. One of them was climbing on the other one’s back and both of them screaming unintelligible things in Sam’s direction. Sam sighed and dropped his book onto the mattress and turned to sit on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He said nothing as the blond tried to pull the smaller one off his back. Sam shifted his head into one of his hands and used his other hand to count down on his fingers. Five-four-three-two-thud. Both men hit the ground and Sam dropped his hand.

                “What are you two doing here?” Sam thought about it for a second and added, “And how the hell did you get in my house?”

                “Door was open.” Both brothers paused their wrestling on Sam’s floor to calmly answer his second question but not the first. Luce had Gabe pinned with an arm behind his back while the older brother sat on his little brothers legs.

                “The reason we’re here Sammy my boy, is because Gabriel-“ Somehow the smaller man got out of the hold and flipped them around, his hands covered Luce’s face.

                “Don’t listen to him, Sammich, he’s lying.” Gabe’s hair was wildly out of place, the golden strands fell over his face and his jacket was half off one of his shoulders. Sam ran a hand down his face and groaned. He tried to catch Luce’s eye as he wrestled out of his brothers’ hold. His clothes were in disarray, too. His t-shirt was pushed up his torso as Gabe planted himself on his back.

                “Whatever it is, does it really qualify as a reason to break into my house and roll around on my floor when I was having a perfectly content night alone?” Both brothers paused again to answer, a yes from Gabriel and a no from Luce. Sam waited another minute or two to see if the brothers would quit wrestling on their own and when they didn’t he got up from the bed to grab Gabe’s jacket and pull him off his brother. Luce stood up from the ground and grinned at the way Gabe pouted with his arms crossed. Sam echoed the gesture, aggravated with both of them. “It’s not funny, Luce, what’s this about?” Sam reached back and pressed a hand over Gabe’s mouth when he tried to protest and Luce’s grin widened.

                “See, here’s the thing, Gabriel’s got like this intense boner for you and it’s getting annoying to listen to him whine for like hours on end about how you don’t like him,” Sam didn’t even blink and he felt Gabe’s frown against his hand.

                “Are you serious?”

                “I know, I told him you and I were sleeping together anyway, but he refused to believe me.” Sam glared at him.

                “Quit being an idiot. You both are nearly thirty years old and you’re acting like teenagers.” Sam let his hand drop from Gabe’s mouth who immediately lunged for Luce again only for Sam to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him back.

                “Not the point Sam,” Luce crossed his arms over his chest, “Gabe wants to know if you’ll be gross and romantic with him or not, he’s too embarrassed to just ask himself so here we are in your room so I could ask you, like I threatened him I would. That’s why we were wrestling on your floor.”

                Sam’s eyebrows knitted together and he sighed again. He just wanted to read, not be bombarded with anything more than a predictable plotline and instead he got two immature brothers rolling around on his floor and confessing feelings for him. “Uh?”

                “Very intelligent Sam, I always knew you were good with words.” Gabe knocked Luce upside the head.

                “”Luce,” he scolded his brother before he looked up at Sam, “He’s uh, not exactly lying.” He paused, “So, any thoughts?” Sam took a moment just to stand there and stare.

                “I-I don’t know?” Sam hadn’t been prepared for this to happen so he froze up. He felt regret for his answer almost as soon as he said it because he saw Luce’s face harden at the same time Gabe’s fell. Luce’s arm draped around his brothers shoulders as he frowned at Sam.

                “Nice job there,” Luce’s face didn’t change as he pulled Gabe out of Sam’s room. Sam didn’t move from the spot until he heard the front door close behind them. Then he walked back to his bed and fell face first onto the mattress.

 

                Three days later Sam was nervously walking up the stairs to Luce and Gabe’s apartment. Ever since the two brothers had left him in his room he’d been thinking about what Luce had said. Of course he’d thought about Gabe before, the man was gorgeous and funny. But of course he’d screwed it up, it wasn’t his fault he froze when two guys broke into his house. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, cringing slightly when he heard a crash on the other side of the door.

                “Who is it?” Gabe’s voice called from behind the door.

                “It’s Sam.” The noise stopped from inside the apartment until a shuffling started and the door was pulled open halfway to reveal a frowning Luce.

                “What are you doing here?” Luce leaned a hip against the doorframe and crossed his arms watching as Sam twisted his fingers together and rocked on his heels.

                “I wanted to apologize. Is Gabe here?” Sam sounded more timid than he had hoped he was but Luce was glaring at him like he kicked a puppy. And it sort of was like that.

                “You know he is.” Luce shifted into Sam’s view when he tried to look around him, “And no, you can’t speak to him.” Sam could see Gabe shift in the hallway; he was trying to hide behind a door.

                “Then I’ll talk to you. I’m sorry. You surprised me and I panicked. That sort of thing doesn’t happen every day.” Sam tucked his hands in his pockets, “Do I have to say this to Luce? It’s awkward.” Luce just adjusted his shoulders and nodded while Gabe peeked out from his place in the hallway and looked at both of them. “Okay… Truth is I think you’re pretty awesome and attractive and I don’t like saying this to your brother. And if I’ve got the chance to have a relationship with you, I’m going to take it, but if I’ve lost it just tell me because I can go.”

                The door slammed shut. Sam stepped back in surprise but stood there to listen to the shuffling and the muttered words he couldn’t make out. Sam was just about to turn and leave with his tail between his legs when the door opened again and Luce slid out and pulled the door closed behind him. Sam could hear Gabriel pulling at the door on the other side but Luce held tightly onto the door handle to keep it closed, though he was struggling against Gabe’s strength anyway.

                “So, Gabe’s decided he doesn’t wanna get with you anymore, but my bed’s empty,” Luce was speaking loud enough for Gabe to hear it through the door as he winked jokingly at Sam. Sam caught on and shook his head with a wary smile, a little confused about Luce’s stance toward him. Gabe pulled hard against the door and made Luce stumble backwards. Sam started laughing and after a moment Luce joined him when he heard his brother whine on the other side of the door. He relented and let go of the door and shot out of the way before Gabe came stumbling through it and into the hallway.

                “I fucking hate you,” Gabe got his footing and glared at his brother, who shrugged and hid slightly behind Sam. Sam watched the exchange silently. Gabe turned his attention to Sam and grinned, “So does this mean we’re going on a date now? Good.”

                “Uh, I guess we can, I don’t have any plans,” Sam smiled when Gabe whoop but choked as an arm was thrown around his shoulder.

                “Great! Where are we going?” Luce started whistling as he pulled them both down the hallway. Sam couldn’t say anything; he had a brother of his own. 


End file.
